Visions
by Vanilla Owns Chocolate
Summary: Every time I go to sleep, the nightmares keep coming. I can't tell anyone about them. After what I've seen, the absolute last thing I would want to do is hurt them.


I don't know how the nightmares started. All I know is that they won't go away.

Every night, when I go to sleep, I see them. I see my friends and I, all forced to suffer through horrible, excruciatingly painful scenarios, be they death, torture, or some other terrible fate. The worst ones, though, are the ones where I'm the perpetrator.

Like I said, I don't remember exactly how they started happening, but the earliest (not to mention the most frequent) one I can remember is the one about the tailor shop. In it, I'm a tailor who runs a quiet business in a small town called Enbizaka. I'm always upset because my "lover" is never at home. One day, while I'm out running errands, I see him in the town square, talking to another girl. They seem so happy together, and I can feel a burning envy growing inside me. That's when I decide to take matters into my own hands.

Long story short, I end up murdering every girl I see him with, which ends up coming to a total of three. In the end, I find out that the women he was with were actually his wife, sister, and daughter respectively. But that's not the most disturbing part.

No, the most disturbing part is the fact that they all resembled my friends.

The man? Kaito. His wife? Meiko. His sister? Miku. His daughter? Rin. And I killed them all.

They didn't stop there, though. To be honest, I sort of wish they did.

In another recurring one, my friends and I are all children. We live happily in an orphanage, playing and having fun with our caretakers. However, on a fateful afternoon, one of the adults proposes a game for us to play. In it, we have to circle one person, who has a blindfold on and cannot see us. When we're done circling them, they have to guess who's behind them. If they guess incorrectly, they're taken away by the grown-ups, and we never see them again.

Eventually, as the days go by, it's my turn to lose the game. When they take me away, I'm horrified at where I end up. They bring me to a laboratory where they perform sickening experiments on me and the other children who lost the game. No matter what they do to us, we never die. They chop off our heads, drown us, suffocate us, but we always come back.

These are just a few of the nightly horrors that I go through. Every time I think they can't get worse, I have a new one that's more terrifying than the last.

Part of me wants to tell somebody, but I can't. What would they think of me if I told them? How exactly do you tell your best friends who you've been living with for years that you have regular nightmares of murdering them? How do you tell them that you've seen them die hundreds of times in hundreds of ways? I don't want to hurt them. After all that I've seen, hurting them is the absolute last thing I would want to do.

I've started avoiding them. Admittedly, it's somewhat hard to do, since we all live together, but I now spend nearly all day holed up in my room. I refuse to talk to people. I only come out to get basic necessities like food or water, or to shower. Aside from that, I don't get out much anymore.

They still try to talk to me, of course. Especially Miku. I can't help but feel somewhat bad for her. I know that she's trying her hardest. Out of all of us, Miku has always been the most caring, willing to lend an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on to whoever needed it. I'll admit that I sometimes find myself tempted to just spill everything out to her, but I can't bear to imagine how she would react. Would she be scared of me? After all, some people say that what you do in your dreams reflect what you actually want to do in real life. I personally think that's not true, but does she? Would she think that I actually want to hurt her if I told her about my dreams?

This sort of thing is exactly why I steer clear of everybody. I can't let them find out. The nightmares may be horrifying, but they're not what I fear the most.

What I fear the most is reality.


End file.
